LATE
by a007kid
Summary: [CHAP 2-END] Baekhyun benci pada kekasih nya yang mesum,Kai. Pria itu tega membawa nya ke club malam dan melecehkan nya disana. Mereka pun akhirnya putus dan Baekhyun mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Wufan. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? /chanbaek baekyeol baekkai kaibaek krisbaek baekkris [yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

LATE

Tittle: LATE

Author: a007kid

Length: Chapter

Genre: Yaoi,Love,Romance,Hurt,Sad.

Rating : PG

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol

Additional cast : Exo K and Exo M members.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini fiksi dan original buatan saya. All chara is belong to God. Ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat pada tahun 2013 jadi maaf kalau bahasa nya abal sekali.

Song Recommended : f(x) feat D.O Exo - Goodbye Summer

* * *

.

.

[Author POV]

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulai nya tahun ajaran baru di sekolah Baekhyun. Itu artinya,hari pertama dimulai nya kenaikan kelas.

Namja bertubuh kurus itu sedang sibuk mengutak atik handphone yang ada digenggaman nya. Tubuh nya bersandar pada pintu kayu didepan kelas. Sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang permen stroberi dan sesekali memasukan nya kedalam mulutnya

[Baekhyun POV]

"Ah kau tau dimana letak kelas XII-a?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada sesuatu didepan ku,dan mendapati seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar ada dihadapan ku. Dengan tatapan nya yang gelisah.

"Oh? Hmm,tepat dibelakang ku. Disini",jawab ku.

"Ah,terimakasih",jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikan namja itu masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Siapa dia? Apa dia anak baru? Seingatku tidak ada namja yang seperti itu disekolah ini. Dia tampak celingak celingkuk mencari-cari bangku yang kosong. Semua anak dikelas ku memperhatikan nya,dan itu membuat nya semakin gelisah.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuh nya pada kursi nomor 2 dari belakang. Tepat didepan meja ku berada. Dan aku tau siapa yang akan duduk dengan nya. Luhan,teman baik ku.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Dan seperti tahun sebelumnya,ini adalah hari pertama ajaran baru dimulai. Itu berarti tidak akan ada pelajaran hari ini. Hanya perkenalan dan sosialisasi terhadap guru-guru baru.

Aku melihat Luhan mulai berbicara kepada namja yang ada disamping nya.

Oh? Apa sekarang mereka sudah akrab? Mungkin saja,sebab Luhan adalah orang yang ramah kepada siapa saja dan teman nya banyak.

"Baekhyun-ah,ayo kenalan dengan dia",kata Luhan yang membalikan tubuh nya menjadi ke belakang menghadap ku. Begitu juga dengan namja yang ada disamping nya.

"Kenalkan,aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol",kata namja tinggi besar itu sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan lesung di salah satu pipi nya.

"Byun Baekhyun,panggil saja Baekhyun",jawab ku sambil membalas senyuman nya. Mencoba untuk ramah.

Dan,dimulailah percakapan antara aku,Chanyeol,Luhan dan teman sebangku ku,Kyungsoo.

Ternyata dia anak yang ramah dan ceria. Dia bilang dia adalah anak pindahan dari sekolah lain. Entahlah apa penyebab kepindahan nya.

Apa peduli ku?

Ah,satu lagi yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Harus kuakui,dia sangat manis.

.

.

Waktu ujian nasional sepertinya sebentar lagi. Sayang nya,banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk bermain dengan teman-teman ku,jalan-jalan,bergaul tidak jelas dengan orang-orang yang tidak jelas pula,serta menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama namjachingu ku,Kai.

Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang aku begitu malasnya untuk belajar. Padahal,dulu aku termasuk anak teladan disekolah,selalu masuk kedalam juara 5 besar dikelas,dan tentu saja nilai-nilai ku selalu bagus.

Entahlah apa yang merubah ku,mungkin karena aku bergaul dengan orang-orang yang salah.

Atau mungkin juga karena aku sekarang punya pacar?

Hmm,mungkin.

Jujur saja terkadang aku membencinya. Aku membenci Kai.

Dia terlalu over-protective. Belum lagi sikapnya yang kadang terlewat kasar saat marah pada ku.

Dia juga mudah cemburu,saat kita sedang bertemu,dia selalu memaksa ku untuk memberikan handphone ku pada nya. Dan dia akan mengecek apa saja. Mencoba mencari-cari apakah aku dekat dengan namja lain atau tidak.

Namun anehnya,dia juga dekat dengan banyak namja lain. Padahal dia selalu melarangku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dengan nya.

Keegoisan nya itulah yang sering kali membuat ku menangis. Ya,aku sering menangisinya.

Ah,jangan lupakan sikap nya yang tak kalah buruk. Dia itu namja mesum.

Aku sering melihat koleksi komik-komik yaoi nc didalam kamarnya ketika dia mengajak ku kerumah nya.

Dia juga sering memperlakukan ku seenaknya,dia terlalu berlebihan saat bermesraan dengan ku.

Bahkan dia pernah mengajak ku untuk melakukan hal terlarang. Melakukan seks dengan nya.

Tentu saja aku menolak nya!

Tapi untunglah dia tidak pernah memaksa ku untuk melakukan nya.

Aku sangat mencintai nya,mungkin hanya hal itu yang mampu mengalahkan sikap-sikap buruknya terhadap ku. Karena itu pula,aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan nya...

.

.

"Ah kenapa Kai tidak menjawab telepon ku sih! Padahal dia pasti tau kalau hari ini aku ada kelas piano",kata ku bersungut-sungut.

"Mungkin dia sibuk Baekki-ah? Atau dia sedang ada kegiatan lain?",kata Xiumin. Dia mengeluarkan botol minuman dari tas nya. Dan meneguk isinya hingga habis.

"Tidak mungkin,dia itu malas sekali. Ada kegiatan apalagi dia? Harusnya dia menjemput ku sekarang! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin pulang sendiri!"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"Sudah ya Baekki,aku harus pulang sekarang. Itu mobil umma ku sudah datang. Kau naik taksi saja sampai kerumah. Daah Baekki~",katanya sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangan nya.

Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan tersenyum pada nya. Kulihat dia memasuki mobil hitam.

Huh. Naik taksi?

Kenapa sih harus naik taksi? Sendirian pula.

Berdua sama supir nya..

Aku takut!

Hmm...lalu bagaimana caranya aku pulang ya...

Apa naik kendaraan umum saja?

Bodoh! Itu mengerikan,aku tidak mungkin melakukan nya.

Ini semua gara-gara namja mesum itu. Kai bodoh Kai bodoh aku membencinya!

"Baekki-ah? Kau belum pulang?",suara berat seseorang dibelakang ku mengagetkan otak ku yang sedang panas.

"Ah,Chanyeollie? Belum,kau kenapa belum pulang?",tanya ku. Ah ternyata dia Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Kau ada kelas piano ya hari ini?",tanya nya.

"Iya,kau sendiri pasti ada kelas musik kan?",tanya ku.

"Mwo? Dari mana kau tau?",tanya nya.

"Hahaha,tentu saja dari benda yang ada di tangan mu",jawab ku sambil melirik kearah benda di tangan nya.

"Eh? Oh stik drum ya..hehe iya. Hm,sudah ya Baekki,aku pulang duluan.",katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyuman nya. Dia berlari ke arah mobil putih dan masuk kedalam nya.

Aku berjalan melewati nya sampai gerbang sekolah,lalu aku jalan kaki menyusuri jalanan depan sekolah yang sepi. Aku tidak tau harus kemana. Hari mulai gelap. Dan aku takut.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil putih yang berjalan disampingku dan jendela nya terbuka. Keluarlah kepala Chanyeol. Lantas aku mengehentikan langkah ku.

"Baekki-ah? Kau jalan kaki? Kemana pacar mu? Ku kira kau akan pulang bersama pacar mu",katanya berteriak-teriak. Dasar Chanyeol,jalanan sepi seperti ini dia malah teriak-teriak.

"Tidak,aku juga tidak tau harus kemana. Aku takut dan dia tidak menjemputku seperti biasa nya.",kata ku.

"Dasar. Kenapa baru bilang? Cepat naik,aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang",katanya.

"Eh? Jinjja?",tanya ku tidak percaya.

"Ne,masuk lah dan jangan banyak tanya. Apa kau tidak lihat langit mulai mendung? Sebentar lagi pasti hujan",katanya.

Aku tersenyum dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kemana pacar mu?",tanya nya.

"Tidak tau,dia tidak menjawab telepon ku",jawab ku.

"Oh begitu,kalau boleh tau,siapa nama nya?",tanya nya.

"Hm? Namanya Kai.",jawab ku.

Dia tidak menjawab,hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

Perjalanan didalam mobilnya terasa canggung dan sepi. Kita tidak bicara banyak. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk menyetir dan aku juga tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Inikan rumah mu? Sudah sampai.",katanya.

"Ah iya,terimakasih Yeollie. Apa kau mau masuk dulu kerumah ku?",tanya ku menawarkan.

"Mm,tidak usah Baekki. Aku mau langsung pulang saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam",katanya,

"Baiklah,hati2. Sampai nanti",kata ku sambil tersenyum kearah nya.

.

.

Esoknya disekolah,masih sama seperti biasanya. Sejak kejadian itu -ketika chanyeol mengantarkan ku pulang- tidak ada yang berubah. Hal itu tidak membuatku menjadi semakin dekat dengan nya,atau mungkin menjadi menjauhi nya. Tidak. Biasa saja.

Dia pintar matematika. Ya matematika,pelajaran keji yang sangat ku benci.

Dia juga pintar main alat musik.

Dia mulai bergaul dengan banyak orang disekolah. Terlebih saat dia masuk kedalam squad beatbox sekolah ku,itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Kadang saat aku bertemu pandang dengan nya dikelas,dia tersenyum kearah ku sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak pakai kacamata,hanya saja dia memakai nya ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Baik?

Hmm,tidak bisa dibilang terlalu baik juga. Badan nya yang tinggi dan besar membuatnya ditakuti oleh banyak anak disekolah. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya merokok di gang samping sekolah,bersama dengan teman-teman satu squad nya.

Walaupun perilaku nya kadang buruk begitu,tapi aku tidak membenci nya. Itu karena selama ini sikapnya baik-baik saja terhadap ku. Entahlah...aku juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan nya.

.

.

Rasa ingin buang air kecil tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ku saat jam istirahat tiba.

Dengan malas aku menahan nya. Letak toilet memang tidak terlalu jauh,tapi tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga.

Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan ku untuk menahan nya.

Semakin ditahan,ternyata semakin kuat rasa itu muncul. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan,aku keluar kelas dan lari terbirit-birit karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan,dan tidak orang lain inginkan juga tentunya.

Ah kenapa letak nya semakin jauh saja.

Aku berlari dan...

Ooh...hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Tepat didepan pintu kamar toilet. Padahal hanya tinggal membuka pintunya.

Ya,aku mengeluarkan nya. Aku buang air kecil di celana!

Aduh bagaimana ini!

Cepat-cepat aku masuk kedalam toilet. membuka celana ku dan segera mencuci bagian nya yang basah dengan sabun yang ada didalam toilet. Untunglah bagian yang basah tidak sampai mengenai sepenuhnya celana ku. Tapi tetap saja keliatan. Aku mengeringkan nya,ku tiup-tiup selama mungkin sampai wajah ku memerah. Tapi tetap saja celana nya masih basah. Aduh,aku harus bagaimana. Sebentar lagi bel masuk pasti berbunyi.

Kupakai celana ku yang masih basah itu. Lalu diam-diam aku membuka pintu toilet. Syukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan toilet. Aku berjalan dan mengintip melalui tembok.

"Hey,Jongdae-ah! Kemarilah",teriak ku pada namja yang sedang berjalan sambil menenteng banyak makanan ditangan nya. Inikan sudah bel masuk pelajaran,kenapa dia malah membawa banyak makanan dari kantin? Ah sudahlah apa peduli ku,sifat nya kan memang sedikit aneh.

"Mwo? Baekki-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?",tanya nya sambil menghampiri ku. "Eh? Mengapa kau menutupi celana mu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari celana mu ? Oh,...ah aku tau. Tak kusangka kau suka melakukan nya sendirian,di toilet sekolah pula. Mengapa tidak dengan namja chingu mu saja? Hahaha",katanya dengan keras sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku menepuk jidat ku dengan keras. "Bodoh,apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan? Cepat mendekat",kata ku. Dia hanya tertawa dan mendekati ku. Aku membisiki nya tentang hal buruk yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan sudah kuduga,namja tengik ini tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Pssttt...Jongdae diamlah jebal. Cepat bantu aku,larilah ke kelas dan tanya siapa saja yang membawa jaket. Untuk menutupi celana ku. Eh,tapi jangan bilang kepada siapapun tentang hal ini. Cepat",kataku dengan tak sabar.

"Oke!",jawab nya dan dia langsung lari dengan cepat menuju kelas.

Aku menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Nah ini!",Jongdae datang sambil melemparkan jaket baseball cokelat motif garis-garis ditengah nya kepada ku. Aku segera melilitkan nya di pinggang sampai menutupi bagian celana ku yang basah. Untunglah jaket ini ukuran nya besar sehingga mampu menutupi bagian yang basah.

"Punya siapa ini?",tanya ku.

"Punya Chanyeol",katanya sambil menyedot minuman kotak ditangan nya.

Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Oh..",jawabku. "Ayo kita kekelas"

Sesampainya dikelas,anak-anak ribut sekali. Ternyata hari ini guru pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung tidak masuk. Jadi tidak ada yang mengawasi kami dikelas. Kulihat Chanyeol memperhatikan ku. Mungkin karena aku memakai jaketnya dan belum meminta izin kepadanya,hanya Jongdae yang meminta izin.

"Aku pinjam jaket mu ya",kata ku.

"Pakai saja",katanya.

"Eh? Mengapa kau memakainya seperti itu?".tanya nya bingung.

Aku mulai gelisah.

"Mmmm...aku hanya...hmmm",jujur saja aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hanya apa?",tanya nya.

Aku hanya diam dan meninggalkan nya menuju keluar kelas. Aku tau dia pasti masih bingung dengan jawaban ku. Ah sudahlah,lagipula aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Aku menghampiri teman-teman ku yang sedang duduk berkumpul didepan kelas. Disana ada Jongdae,Luhan,Lay dan Kyungsoo. Dan kami semua larut kedalam percakapan kami.

"Hey Baekki-ah kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!",teriak Chanyeol dibelakang ku.

Tak kusangka dia masih penasaran dan menyusul ku keluar kelas.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Wajahku mulai pucat karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Memang nya kenapa sih kalau aku meminjam jaket mu? Kenapa kau ini pelit sekali?",tanya ku dengan tatapan sebal.

"Hey! Aku tidak pelit. Aku hanya ingin tau mengapa kau memakai nya seperti itu. Ku kira kau sedang sakit dan kedinginan makanya aku meminjamkan nya pada mu. Sudahlah,kalau tidak dipakai cepat kembalikan! Aku mau memakainya!",bentak Chanyeol. Tak kusangka dia akan berteriak sekasar itu pada ku. Wajah ku semakin pucat. Apalagi sekarang perlahan-lahan semua teman-teman ku pergi meninggalkan ku dan masuk ke kelas. Wajah mereka sama pucatnya dengan ku. Sepertinya mereka takut dengan beruang dihadapan ku.

"A-aku...sebenarnya...",aku kehilangan akal.

"Apa?! Sebenarnya apa?!",teriak nya.

Dan akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang baru saja ku alami.

Wajah nya yang semula memerah karena marah,menjadi cerah dan teduh.

Dia tampak tertegun menedengar cerita ku.

Tak kusangka ekspresinya begitu. Kukira dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti Jongdae tadi. Atau mungkin akan menyebarkan nya kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Hmmm,begitu ya. Kenapa sejak awal kau tidak cerita saja?",tanya nya. Kali ini nada nya lebih rendah dari yang tadi.

"Mmm..aku malu",jawab ku menunduk.

"Hmm,baiklah. Pakai saja. Dan,maafkan aku karena sudah berteriak-teriak kasar kepada mu. Aku tidak tau kalau kau seperti itu...",katanya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Yeollie,besok aku kembalikan ya. Terimakasih banyak.",kata ku sambil tersenyum. Lega rasanya hati ku.

.

.

[Author POV]

Ini sudah hari ke-3 sejak Baekhyun mengalami kejadian memalukan disekolah nya. Dan dia sama sekali belum mengembalikan jaketnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hey kurus! Mana jaket ku?",kata Chanyeol pada jam istirahat sekolah.

"Hah? Apa? Berani sekali kau memanggil ku kurus! Dasar beruang!",teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengar nya. Jika saja orang itu bukan Baekhyun,mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah menghabisi nya karena berani-berani nya menyamakan dirinya dengan hewan besar berbulu cokelat.

"Maaf Yeolli-ah,aku lupa membawa nya",kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas nya kepada Chanyeol.

Oh? Apa dia sedang berusaha melakukan aegyo?

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Baekhyun kearah lain. Entah kenapa begitu.

"Ah sudahlah,berikan aku nomor telepon mu. Nanti malam aku akan mengingatkan mu untuk membawa jaket ku.",kata Chanyeol.

"Oke bos!",jawab Baekhyun dan dia mulai menuliskan nomornya pada secarik kertas. Lalu memberikan nya kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

[Baekhyun POV]

-Malam-

Bunyi dering handphone mengagetkan ku dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Aku membuka nya dengan malas.

_Hey kurcaci. _

_Masukkan jaket ku kedalam tas mu sekarang atau besok kau tidak akan selamat._

_-Park Chanyeol-_

Namja cerewet. Apa pula itu? Dia mencoba mengancam ku? Dasar!

.

.

Dan sejak kejadian itu kita berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Awalnya dia sering mengirimi ku pesan setiap malam. Tidak terlalu penting memang,hanya sekadar mengajak ku ngobrol. Kadang dia mengirimi ku pesan lebih dulu,kadang aku yang lebih dulu. Bahkan kami pernah mengobrol di telepon sampai larut malam. Tak bisa ku pungkiri. Dia namja yang sangat lucu.

Begitu juga disekolah,kami semakin dekat. Entahlah,dia benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku merasa selalu harus tertawa jika berada didekatnya. Ternyata dia itu bodoh dan konyol. Tak masalah bagiku,karena aku juga bodoh dan konyol.

Nyaris tak ada waktu disekolah yang kulalui tanpa bersama dengan nya. Apalagi sekarang kami duduk sebangku. Hal itu karena Luhan ingin duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

Aku memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan nya. Aku kadang berpikir,apakah dia itu saudara kembarku yang baru saja kutemukan?

Dia benar-benar seru dan lucu. Selera humornya juga sangat rendah,sama dengan ku. Terlalu rendah,bahkan hal-hal yang menurut sebagian orang tidak lucu saja mampu membuat kami tergelak-gelak.

Aku suka es krim,dia juga suka.

Aku suka cokelat,dia juga suka.

Satu hal yang tidak boleh dilupakan,kami sama-sama suka menjahili orang lain.

Apa saja bisa kami jadikan mainan. Waktu itu,ada gagang sapu yang sudah rusak dikelas. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan memukulkan nya kepada ku. Tentu saja aku marah dan aku balas mencubit pinggang nya. Dia tertawa dan membisikan sesuatu kepada ku. Ternyata sebuah ide yang jenius.

Aku jongkok dilantai sambil kedua tangan ku menggenggam erat ujung belakang gagang sapu,ujung depan nya dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol dengan posisi berdiri sambil menghadap kedepan membelakangiku. Lalu dia menarik nya sambil berlari keluar kelas dan mengelilingi koridor sekolah. Hal itu membuat tubuh ku yang jongkok ikut tertarik dilantai yang licin. Dan itu sukses membuat ku dan Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas-kelas karena keberisikan oleh suara ku yang teriak-teriak dengan keras dan suara Chanyeol yang tertawa.

Teman-teman hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah ku dan Chanyeol,ada juga yang diam tak peduli karena mungkin sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah kami,ada juga yang ikut tertawa.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kami dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Suho,ketua kelas kami. Dia bilang kami tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu,katanya gagang sapu itu masih bisa dipakai.

Kami juga suka sekali berfoto bersama. Kadang menggunakan kamera handphone nya,kadang juga punya ku. Dan gaya berfoto kami juga aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Ah aku tak peduli.

.

.

"Yeollie...aku mau cerita",kata ku pada suatu siang diperpustakaan sekolah.

"Apa? Cerita saja",katanya sambil menatapku.

"Ini tentang namjachingu ku,Kai..."

"Oh? Ada apa lagi dengan nya? Apa dia membuat mu menangis lagi? Atau dia memaksamu membelikan mainan bebek-bebekan seperti punya Jongdae?"

"Aishh...bodoh. Bukan itu Yeollie. Hm sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan nya. Dia semakin cuek terhadap ku. Dia juga sering sibuk. Dan ketika ku tanya,dia jawab dia sibuk menonton atau membaca manga yaoi nc. Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan?",kataku kesal.

Chanyeol hampir saja meledakkan tawa nya kalau aku tidak segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ku.

"Hahaha astaga,cerita mu lucu sekali. Aku sampai bingung harus menjawab apa."

"Hmm,apanya yang lucu? Jadi aku harus bagaimana?",tanya ku.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut saja menonton bersama nya?"

Aku menjitak kepalanya. "Bodoh,untuk apa aku melakukan nya?"

"Hahaha,tidak apa-apa Baekki. Sekali saja,hitung-hitung sebagai pengalaman.",jawab nya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku hanya mendiamkan nya. Sepertinya percuma berbicara tentang hal ini kepadanya. Jawaban nya pasti aneh-aneh.

"Eh,tapi kalian belum pernah melakukan hal 'itu' kan?",tanya Chanyeol sambil berbisik.

"Tentu saja belum. Ah maksud ku tidak akan!",kata ku.

"Hmm,kau harus berhati-hati dengan nya Baekki. Aku tau kau mencintai nya,tapi jangan sampai memberikan dirimu seutuhnya kepada nya. Karena cinta yang tulus itu adalah yang menjaga,bukan mengambil dan merusak nya",katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum.

Dasar Chanyeol,bisa juga dia bijak seperti ini. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu tengik?

"Jangan khawatir,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri",jawab ku.

Dia tersenyum. "Ya,tentu saja. Dan aku yakin Kai bukanlah namja sejahat itu kan?"

Aku menganggukan kepala ku.

Yaa...kalau saja Kai bukanlah namja yang sejahat itu.

Kau tidak tau Yeol,dia bahkan pernah mengajak ku melakukan hal itu.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang buruk bagi ku.

Sore tadi Kai mengajak ku jalan-jalan sampai malam menjelang,dan tak kusangka dia membawa ku ke club malam. Dia menawariku minuman beralkohol,aku menolak nya dengan kesal dan pergi keluar dari club meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang mabuk.

Dia berlari menyusulku,menarik tangan ku dan membawa ku ke toilet. Dia mendorong ku ke dinding dan mencium bibir ku dengan paksa. Dia juga mengecupi leher ku. Dan aneh nya,aku tak bisa berkutik,aku menikmati semua sentuhan dari dirinya,aku tak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu nikmat.

Kai terlihat tersenyum menyeringai saat mendengar desahan-desahan yang lolos dari bibir ku.

Aku benar-benar diam dan pasrah atas semua perlakuan nya,bahkan ketika tangan nya turun kebawah...menyentuh daerah yang selama ini kujaga dan belum pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuh nya selain aku.

_'Aku tau kau mencintai nya,tapi jangan sampai memberikan dirimu seutuhnya kepada nya. Karena cinta yang tulus itu adalah yang menjaga,bukan mengambil dan merusak nya'_

Aku tersentak.

Bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dan membetulkan letak kacamata nya kembali terlintas dikepala ku.

Dengan sisa tenaga ku,ku dorong kuat-kuat sosok namja brengsek yang ada didepan ku. Dan itu membuatnya terpental ke dinding. Sebisa mungkin aku lari keluar dari tempat penuh dosa ini. Tak kupedulikan suara Kai yang berteriak-teriak memanggil ku.

Ternyata aku kalah.

Tak kusangka kini Kai sudah ada dibelakang ku,menarik tangan ku dengan sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Kai! Aku mohon!",teriak ku menahan tangis.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau lari?",tanya nya.

"Kau jahat Kai! Kenapa kau tega melakukan nya pada ku?",teriak ku. Tangis ku pecah. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya lagi.

"Aku tidak jahat,bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?",tanya nya.

"Aku terbawa suasana,kumohon lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada ku? Kenapa kau melakukan nya? Kenapa Kai? Aku membenci mu! Kau namja terburuk yang pernah ku kenal!",teriak ku.

Plak.

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi ku.

"Aku namja terburuk yang pernah kau kenal? Oh? Begitu? Hey jalang,kau pikir aku bisa tertipu dengan wajah mu yang polos itu? Hahaha,jujur saja...kau sudah pernah melakukan nya kan dengan Sehun,mantan pacarmu? Ah percuma saja aku menanyakan hal ini karena kau pasti akan mengelak. Bahkan aku mengetahuinya dari Sehun. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi! Kau pernah melakukan nya kan? Bodoh! Kau tau? Kau sudah tidak suci! Kau benar-benar kotor! Kotor! Aku juga membencimu!",teriak nya sambil mendorong bahu ku. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja ditepi jalan yang sepi ini.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi pipi ku yang terasa panas.

Namun hati ku jauh terasa panas.

Gelombang perasaan yang kutahan,mendesak-desak ingin keluar.

Rasa sakit yang hebat menerjang ku berkali-kali.

Aku menangis.

Apa yang namja itu katakan tadi? Aku pernah melakukan nya dengan Sehun?

Demi Tuhan,aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan nya.

Kenapa Kai?

Kenapa kau setega itu?

Aku takut.

Dimana ini? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?

Aku merogoh kantung celana ku,mengeluarkan handphone dan mencari satu nama dalam phonebook ku.

Chanyeol.

Aku membutuhkan nya sekarang.

_Halo?_

_Yeollie-ah? _Aku memanggil nama nya dengan terisak_._

_Baekki-ah? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?  
_

_Yeollie-ah aku takut,tadi aku bertengkar dengan Kai dan dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di tepi jalan. Aku tidak tau ini dimana. Yang jelas ini dijalan depan club malam._

_Apa nama club malam nya? Aku akan segera kesana,tunggu aku dan ingat jangan kemana-mana!_

.

.

Aku mengenali mobil putih yang sedang melintas dan mengehentikan nya tepat dihadapan ku.

Pintu depan nya terbuka.

"Baekki-ah? Cepat masuk",teriak Chanyeol. Aku masuk kedalam mobil nya dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

Ketika masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk,aku merasa sedikit lega. Ketakutan ku selalu lenyap ketika aku berada dekat dengan nya. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa begitu.

"Baekki? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada ku",katanya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Dan tidak tau kenapa saat dia bertanya seperti itu,rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Dan menangislah aku disamping nya.

Dia hanya diam.

Sementara aku sibuk menangis sesenggukan sambil mengelap ingus yang keluar dengan tangan. Aku tau wajah ku pasti kacau sekali.

Dia memberikan aku tissue. Aku meraihnya dan menghapus air mata ku dengan tissue. Tapi entah mengapa air mata terus menerus keluar dari mata ku. Seolah aku tidak diizinkan untuk berhenti menangis.

"Kalau kau belum siap untuk cerita,tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau siap untuk bicara",katanya. Dia tidak menatap ku,matanya lurus kedepan menghadap jalan. Fokus menyetir.

"Menangis lah jika itu membuat mu merasa lebih tenang",lanjutnya.

Dia mengemudikan mobil nya dengan tenang,lebih tenang dari biasanya. Seolah-olah dia mengerti tentang perasaan ku saat ini.

Dia memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah caffe. "Turunlah",katanya.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar mobil,disusul olehnya. "Kita mau kemana Yeollie?",tanya ku pelan.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin membelikan mu minuman",jawabnya.

"Didalam caffe sana? Ah aku tidak mau masuk,aku malu. Disana pasti banyak orang,aku tidak mau mereka melihat wajah ku yang sedang kacau begini.",kata ku.

"Baiklah,tunggu didepan pintu. Dan ingat jangan kemana-mana.",katanya. Dia cerewet,sama seperti biasanya.

Lalu dia masuk dan aku menunggu diluar.

Aku berpikir. Rasanya aku terlalu bergantung pada dirinya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini. Ini adalah masalah pribadi ku dengan pacar ku. Ah mantan pacar maksudnya. Tapi aku malah melibatkan dia.

"Ini. Minumlah",kata Chanyeol seraya memberikan ku cokelat panas. Aku meraihnya. Dan meneguk isinya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau mau bicara kan? Ikut aku ke taman yang tidak jauh dari sini. Disana sepi",katanya.

Aku menuruti nya.

Memang benar katanya,taman yang kita datangi memang sepi. Hanya ada dua-empat orang yang sedang duduk-duduk dirumput atau dibangku-bangku taman. Kami memutuskan untuk berbicara sambil berdiri.

"Ada apa Baekki-ah? Ceritalah",katanya.

Dan dimulailah semua cerita ku. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk apa yang sudah aku dan Kai lakukan ketika di toilet tadi. Saat Kai menghina dan membentak ku,bahkan saat Kai menampar ku. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Entahlah,rasanya aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong jika didepan Chanyeol.

Dia hanya diam.

Dan itu malah membuatku kembali menangis.

Kenapa?

Apa dia juga membenciku sekarang?

Dia malu mempunyai teman seperti ku yang sudah kotor karena disentuh oleh Kai?

"Ke-kenapa diam Yeollie? Apa kau malu mempunya teman seperti ku? Kau membenci ku kan?",tanya ku sambil terisak. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah nya. Karena takut,akhirnya aku memejamkan mata.

Lalu...

Sesuatu yang besar dan hangat menyelimuti tubuhku.

Dan ketika aku membuka mata,kudapati tubuh Chanyeol sedang memelukku. Erat,sangat erat.

Nyaman,hangat. Pelukan yang belum pernah aku dapatkan dari namja lain. Pelukan yang sangat nyaman,lebih nyaman dari pelukan seorang Kai.

"Demi Tuhan,aku tidak pernah rela atas apa yang telah Kai lakukan pada mu",katanya pelan.

Dan itu membuatku semakin terisak.

"Aku sudah kotor Yeollie...aku kotor sekali. Aku tidak suci lagi...semua orang membenci ku. Kau akan membenci ku",ujar ku ditengah-tengah tangisan.

"Tidak,aku tidak akan pernah membenci mu. Dalam keadaan apapun. Kau masih sama. Kau masih Baekki ku yang ku kenal dulu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan mu sekarang atau besok,kau akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik ku.",jawab nya.

Hatiku luluh mendengarnya. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya.

Dia mengelus rambut ku dengan telapak tangan nya yang besar.

.

.

[Author POV]

"Jangan terus menerus menyalahi dirimu sendiri Baekki-ah,yang salah itu Kai. Bukan dirimu",kata Chanyeol pada suatu sore saat Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol sedang mengelilingi taman dengan bersepeda.

"Aishh...kenapa kau mengingatkan ku pada namja mesum itu sih? Aku bahkan sudah melupakan nya",jawab Baekhyun. Mereka mengehentikan sepeda nya. Lalu duduk diatas rumput-rumput.

Chanyeol tertawa,menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi nya yang putih.

"Hahaha,maaf. Habis daritadi kau diam saja,ku kira kau masih memikirkan Kai",katanya.

"Hmm tidak. Ada seseorang yang lebih penting dari nya. Mungkin bisa dibilang dia penggantinya hahaha",jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh? Kau sudah menemukan penggantinya? Dasar. Cepat sekali kau menemukan nya",kata Chanyeol.

"Hmm mungkin saat ini belum,tapi nanti pasti.",kata Baekhyun.

"Siapa sih orang nya? Ceritakan dong pada ku",ujar Chanyeol.

"Um,tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!",jawab Baekhyun.

"Bodoh,memang nya kapan aku membocorkan rahasia mu?",kata Chanyeol.

"Hahaha tidak sih. Hmm,apa kau tau Wufan?",tanya Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol yang bundar membelalak lebar mendengar kata 'Wufan'

"Wufan? Maksud mu Wu Yi Fan kelas XII-c?",tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dengan semangat.

"Oh? Wufan? Kau berpacaran dengan nya?",tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak,hm maksud ku belum. Tapi kami sudah dekat sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Dan dia bilang aku harus bersabar sedikit,karena dia pasti akan memacari ku sebentar lagi",jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meninju pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Wow,ternyata selera mu yang seperti Wufan ya. Tak kusangka kau menyukai seorang bad boy",kata Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hmm mau bagaimana lagi,aku sudah terlanjur mencintai nya. Dan dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku. Eh,apa kau mengenalnya?",tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja,aku sering bermain bersama nya. Dia satu squad dengan ku",jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku mengenal sifat nya,dia baik tapi kau harus jaga diri baik-baik. Karena dia agak sedikit...yah,kau taulah. Dia agak sedikit mesum. Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang kau perbuat seperti dulu",lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mendukung mu dengan nya. Dia keren,cocok untuk mu. Ah iya,sebaiknya kau pakai sepatu yang didalam nya ada bantalan nya agar tinggimu dan Wufan terlihat seimbang,hahaha",kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa dengan keras di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap nya sebal dan mem-pout-kan bibir nya.

"Eh,Yeollie-ah aku ingin tanya. Kenapa selama ini kau belum pernah menceritakan kisah cinta mu? Aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang kau sukai kan?",tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Mmm...sepertinya tidak ada",jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh? Jinjja?",tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya...aku serius. Aku terlalu sibuk mencintai gitar ku sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya mencintai orang lain",jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Kau harus merasakan bagaimana indah nya jatuh cinta",ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh? Benarkah?",tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm...",Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling.

"Kau mungkin tidak tau bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai. Ketika rasa itu tiba,mungkin detak jantung mu akan bergerak lebih cepat. Lalu kau juga harus merasakan hangat nya pelukan dari seseorang yang kau sukai. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang,kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya justru adalah kesempurnaan yang tidak pernah kau lihat pada orang lain."

"Jika jatuh cinta memang seindah itu,mungkin sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta."

"Eh?"

"Ah sudahlah,berhentilah bicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk ku."

"Kau ini...aku hanya ingin menjelaskan pada mu bahwa jatuh cinta itu indah. Apa itu salah?",nada Baekhyun yang tegas menandakan bahwa dia sedang serius kali ini.

"Aigoo...apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun kecil ku? Kenapa jadi serius seperti ini?",Chanyeol tertawa. Tangan nya mengusap puncak kepala laki-laki bertubuh kecil disamping nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh puncak kepala nya.

Chanyeol tau,Baekhyun suka sekali diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ice cream?",Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seraya tangan nya menunjuk toko ice cream yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Rasa strawberry!",teriak Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol tertawa.

Sekali lagi,dia mengusap puncak kepala laki-laki berambut cokelat itu.

.

.

Dering handphone Baekhyun berbunyi pelan,ada pesan masuk. Dia membuka nya.

_Baekki-ah? Sedang apa? Apa hari mu menyenangkan?_

_Jangan lupa makan ya. Temui aku di belakang sekolah besok sore._

_-Wufan-_

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat membaca pesan dari namja pujaan nya saat itu.

Oh...apa katanya tadi? Bertemu di taman besok sore? Tentu saja Baekhyun mau!

"Ada apasih?",Chanyeol memajukan kepala nya kearah layar handphone Baekhyun karena menyadari wajah sahabat nya berbinar-binar ketika membuka sebuah pesan masuk.

"Wufan,dia mengajak ku ketemu besok sore. Di belakang sekolah",jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Menampakkan eye smile nya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar nya. Mencubit pipi sahabat nya itu lembut. "Aku tau perasaan mu saat ini,kau pasti senang sekali kan?"

"Ahh...yeolli,jangan menggoda ku",Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika rintik-rintik hujan membasahi taman sore itu.

Hujan?

Mengapa?

Bukan kah tadi cerah-cerah saja?

Lalu kenapa hujan?

Rintik-rintik hujan yang dingin membasahi tanah dan dedaunan. Langit tak lagi cerah seperti tadi saat dua orang laki-laki bersepeda ke tempat ini. Awan hitam,gelap,kelabu.

Langit tak mau berkompromi. Meski orang-orang mendengus dengan kesal -hati mereka berbicara dan berharap agar langit menghentikan air nya yang turun-

Langit masih sama,air masih tetap turun. Angin yang berhembus menambah kesan dingin di taman sore itu.

Seolah mewakili perasaan seseorang yang tersembunyi.

.

.

**To be continued...**


	2. LATE Chapter 2

LATE [Chapter 2-End]

Tittle: LATE

Author: a007kid

Length: Chapter

Genre: Yaoi,Love,Romance,Hurt,Sad.

Rating : PG

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol

Additional cast : Exo K and Exo M members.

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini fiksi dan original buatan saya. All chara is belong to God. Ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat pada tahun 2013 jadi maaf kalau bahasa nya abal sekali.

Song Recommended : f(x) feat D.O Exo - Goodbye Summer

* * *

_**Previous**_

_Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Wufan._

_Pada suatu hari ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bersepeda dan duduk-duduk ditaman,handphone Baekhyun berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dari Wufan. Namja bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu mengajak nya untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah besok sore._

* * *

.

.

[Author POV]

"Sudah siap?"

"Hmm...",Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawah nya. Kebiasaan nya jika sedang gugup.

"Ayolah...Wufan bukan lah tipe laki-laki yang suka menunggu lama. Bukan kah semua nya memang begitu?",Chanyeol tersenyum.

"A-aku...mmm...bagaimana jika dia bersama teman-teman nya? Aku malu...takut.",ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Jika benar begitu,aku akan menemani mu.",namja tinggi berambut cokelat keemasan dan acak-acakan itu mengelus pelan pundak sahabat nya. Mencoba meyakinkan nya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh sahabat nya. "Cepat,dia pasti sudah menunggu mu lama. Aku akan menunggu mu disini. Jika kau membutuhkan ku,kirim pesan saja. Oke?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan tersenyum. Dia berjalan pelan menuju taman dibelakang sekolah.

Mata nya bertemu pandang dengan mata pemilik tubuh yang sedang ia cari-cari.

"Sini...duduklah disini",Wufan melemparkan senyum pada Baekhyun.

Blush.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah tak berani menatap wajah seorang namja tinggi dan penuh pesona di hadapan nya sekarang.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah,kau?"

"Sudah juga."

"Hmm..."

Hening.

Suasana berlangsung dengan canggung. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan berbicara sedekat ini.

Laki-laki ini. Baekhyun belum terlalu dalam mengenali sifat aslinya. Sebab mereka memang tidak pernah dekat.

Tubuh nya yang tinggi dan tegap,kemampuan nya dalam bermain basket,membuat nya menjadi populer dikalangan murid-murid sekolah.

Dan jangan lupakan soal wajah nya yang penuh pesona.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tau jika Wufan memang dekat dengan Chanyeol,tetapi dia tidak pernah berani untuk bertanya-tanya lebih tentang Wufan kepada Chanyeol. Entahlah kenapa begitu. Mungkin karena dia malu.

Ya,Chanyeol memang dekat dengan Wufan.

Mereka satu kelompok,ah mungkin bisa disebut dengan geng penguasa sekolah?

Ya,disana ada Chanyeol,Wufan,Tao,Namjoon dan Zico.

Leader nya? Tentu saja orang yang selalu berjalan paling depan.

Wufan.

Tinggi nya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari Chanyeol. Hanya saja dia memiliki postur tubuh yang terlihat lebih tegas dan keras daripada Chanyeol. Dia juga pendiam,tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sifatnya sangat berbalik arah dengan tubuh dan umur nya.

"Hey,mengapa melamun? Kau sakit?",Wufan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

Dan itu sukses membuat wajah namja kurus itu pucat pasi.

"A-ah ti-tidak,aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit melamun tadi",jawab Baekhyun tergagap.

"Oh...kau sedang memikirkan ku ya?",tangan Wufan yang panjang kini mulai nakal menyentuh punggung nya,lalu naik ke leher Baekhyun dan mengelus nya perlahan.

Baekhyun merasakan aliran darah nya seolah terhenti,detak jantung nya bergerak tak beraturan,telapak tangan nya kini basah saking gugup nya. Wajah putih nya memerah dan terasa panas.

Dia mengambil nafas dan mengehembuskan nya pelan-pelan,mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Dia menggeliat dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Wufan yang berada di leher nya. Dia tau,dan dia tak mau bermesraan berlebihan lagi seperti dulu dengan mantan-mantan kekasih nya. Lagipula ini masih didalam gedung sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada guru yang melihat?

Wufan menggenggam jemari-jemari lentik milik Baekhyun,lalu mengecupi nya.

"Bersabarlah,aku tau kau mencintai ku. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi sampai rasa cinta ku benar-benar penuh untuk mu."

"Jadi...apa selama ini Wufan tidak mencintai ku?",Baekhyun menatap wajah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah innocent.

Wufan tertawa pelan. Lalu mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun. "Ani...bukan itu maksud ku. Aku mencintai mu,aku sudah mencintai mu Baekhyun. Hanya saja...jika cinta ku pada mu bisa digambarkan dengan persentase,mungkin sekarang cinta ku adalah 90 % , kau mau menunggu untuk sisa nya kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja,aku akan menunggu mu sampai kapan pun itu."

.

.

Kau tau? Sebenarnya...cinta itu indah. Indah. Jika saja kau memang menjalankan nya dengan indah pula.

Kau tidak akan tau kapan dan bagaimana caranya kau jatuh cinta. Kapan dan bagaimana cinta itu akan pergi dari dalam hidup mu.

Kau juga tidak akan tau siapa orang nya. Mungkin saja seseorang yang berada disebelah mu saat ini akan menjadi pendamping hidup mu di masa depan. Atau bahkan,mungkin musuh mu yang akan melakukan nya.

Namun terkadang,cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang selalu terasa indah. Tidak,bukan itu.

Cinta adalah ketika kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka,kau akan membantu nya berdiri walaupun saat itu kau juga sedang terluka,kau tidak peduli dengan sakit yang kau rasakan. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah keselamatan kekasih mu. Karena obat yang akan menyembuhkan sakit mu adalah,senyuman nya.

Cinta adalah...ketika kau tidak pernah dan tidak peduli bagaimanapun fisik kekasih mu. Bagaimanapun wujud nya. Kau tetap mencintai nya. Karena yang kau butuhkan adalah hati nya. Bukan fisik nya.

Penampilan dan fisik hanyalah suatu bonus dari nya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat,sama seperti cinta. Berlalu dengan cepat pula.

Datang dengan cepat,bahkan menghilang dengan cepat.

Sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan. Begitu cepat dia menemukan pengganti kekasih nya yang lama.

1 Hari terasa seperti hitungan beberapa jam,dan jam,terasa seperti hitungan menit saja.

Tau tau sekarang sudah perayaan ulang tahun nya yang ke-18. Tak ada acara besar-besaran.

Orang tua nya juga sibuk,sehingga hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan kue kecil ala kadarnya.

Tapi hari ini,dia tengah merayakan pesta ulang tahun nya bersama Chanyeol,dirumah nya. Hanya berdua.

"Cepat berikan padaku."

"Sabar sedikit Baekki-ah,nah ini...",Chanyeol memberikan bungkusan berisi kotak besar kepada Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol tampak agak gugup ketika memberikan nya.

"Aku buka sekarang ya!"

"He-hey,bodoh kenapa dibuka sekarang? Jangan!"

Baekhyun tak peduli,dia membuka bungkus nya dan membuka tutup kotak bermotif ikan-ikan kecil yang lucu.

"Wah sweater nya lucu sekali! Eh...ada teddy bear nya juga?",tangan kiri Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna merah maroon dan tangan kanan nya memegang boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang berwarna cokelat.

"I-itu...sebaiknya jangan..."

"Yeol,lihat boneka nya lucu sekali. Hidung nya merah,mirip seperti hidung mu kalau sedang flu",Baekhyun tertawa,memamerkan eye smile nya.

Chanyeol semakin gugup. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun meremas-remas dan mengelus teddy bear nya itu. Entahlah kenapa begitu.

"Ah iya,aku ingin mencoba sweater ini ah",Baekhyun memasukan teddy bear kedalam lemari pakaian milik nya,lalu menenteng sweater pemberian Chanyeol itu ke kamar mandi. Membuka baju nya,memakai sweater rajutan berwarna merah maroon yang polos itu lalu kembali dengan secepat kilat.

"Chanyeol...bagimana? Apa cocok untuk ku? Ah,tapi sepertinya ini agak kebesaran".

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati sosok namja yang manis itu berdiri didepan nya. Kulit Baekhyun yang putih sangat kontras dengan warna sweater yang dipakai nya. Rambut cokelat nya tertiup angin,melambai-lambai dengan halus. Dan ooh...wajah nya yang putih dan pipi nya yang memerah,juga eye smile nya.

Chanyeol terpana.

"Wah gawat! Baekki,kau manis sekali!"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol sadar bahwa sepertinya kata-kata yang barusan ia lontarkan adalah kata-kata yang salah. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan nya.

"Eh apa? Kau bilang apa? Aku manis?",Baekhyun berjalan mendekati nya.

"E-eh...ti-tidak Baekki! Tidak,maksud ku bukan begitu...",Chanyeol tergagap. _Sial,aku kelepasan_. Pikirnya.

"Waah~ Ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan bahwa aku manis.",Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah,akui saja. Aku memang manis kan?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah,dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi...apa kau mau merasakan sebuah pelukan dari seorang anak yang manis?",Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Chanyeol,lalu tangan nya menggapai-gapai tubuh Chanyeol,mencoba memeluk nya. Tapi Chanyeol memundurkan tubuh nya,berusaha menghindar.

"Eh? Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Ahh! Menjauhlah dari ku bebek jelek!",Chanyeol semakin memundurkan tubuh nya dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya.

Grep.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol panik.

"HUAAAA! TOLOOONG...AKU DIPELUK OLEH KURCACI JELEK! HUAAAA...SIAPAPUN CEPAT TOLONG AKU!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu beruang! Kau harus mengakuinya sekali lagi bahwa aku memang manis,baru aku akan melepaskan mu!"

"Huaaa tidak mau! Tolooong! Hush-hus pergi sana kurcaci jelek kembalilah ke sawah!"

Pletak.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kurcaci tinggal di sawah hah?!"

"Tidak tau cepat lepas!"

"Dasar...",Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya. Chanyeol tampak ngos-ngosan. Nafas nya memburu,tapi telapak tangan nya terasa dingin. Aneh.

Mereka berdua duduk diatas ranjang milik Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau memeluk ku sih? Bagaimana jika aku mati?"

"Habis kau tidak mau mengakui nya kalau aku memang manis,padahal tadi jelas-jelas kau sudah mengucapkan nya sendiri.",Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol tampak menggerutu. Lalu terdiam.

"Ngghh...yeol...aku ngantuk,tidur saja yuk.",Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuh nya pada bahu sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Membuat seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah nya yang tampan.

.

.

"Apa kau senang?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala nya.

"Aku juga",Wufan tersenyum.

Rasa bahagia memenuhi hati nya,penantian nya selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia. Wufan menyatakan cinta nya sekarang,dan tentu saja Baekhyun menerima nya.

Butuh waktu sampai 3 bulan untuk mereka saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain.

Itu tidak menjadi masalah pada keduanya. Mereka saling mencintai. Yang Baekhyun tau memang seperti itu. Kejutan-kejutan manis yang seringkali Wufan berikan padanya pada ulang tahun hubungan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun,kadang ia lupa berapa tanggal nya. Jujur saja,Wufan yang lebih mendominasi dalam hubungan ini. Dia protective,mungkin memang semua namja seperti itu kepada nya. Yang ia rasakan seperti itu. Semua melindungi nya. Sementara Baekhyun,dia kekanak-kanakan. Kadang dia menghabiskan seluruh uang jajan nya hingga tak menyisakan uang untuk biaya taksi pulang kerumah. Dan tentu saja Wufan yang akan bertanggung jawab tentang hal itu.

Dia selalu mengantarkan nya pulang,walaupun setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke sekolah. Berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman nya. Tak pernah pulang pada jam-jam pulang sekolah. Wufan selalu pulang ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Atau bahkan saat udara malam semakin dingin menyiksa.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau apa yang Wufan lakukan dengan teman-teman nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol,dia tidak pernah pulang selarut itu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman nya,selalu pulang cepat,sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Kesehatan nya menurun.

Chanyeol?

Walaupun kini Baekhyun sudah mempunya hubungan dengan Wufan,hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah,hanya saja dia lebih meluangkan waktu nya untuk Wufan.

_I need a chocolate. _Tulis Baekhyun pada akun weibo-nya.

Dia memang punya kebiasaan seperti itu,selalu menulis apa saja yang ia butuhkan,apa yang terjadi dengan nya dan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Hanya cukup waktu sepersekian detik untuk Chanyeol menyadari apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Chanyeol mengelap cairan merah yang keluar dari lubang hidung nya. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan mata nya,mencoba melihat dengan jelas. Pandangan nya mulai kabur dan kepala nya pusing. Sepertinya kondisinya makin memburuk.

Udara Seoul kala itu memang sedang dingin,walaupun siang hari. Dia mengenakan coat besar warna cokelat dan syal putih yang melingkari lehernya. Tangan kiri nya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan kecil.

Sesampai nya di taman belakang sekolah,mata nya melihat sekeliling. Mencari-cari sosok sahabat nya.

"Hey Chanyeol,kau sedang apa?",suara yang sangat ia kenali itu membuatnya menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk ditaman,bersama Wufan.

Tubuh nya bersender pada tubuh Wufan,sementara tangan Wufan melingkari bahu nya.

"Apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu,sakit mu sudah sembuh?",tanya Wufan pada nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum,menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Yeol,kenapa diam saja? Ayo duduk bersama kami,kau lihat? Dia memberikan ku cokelat,banyak sekali. Rasanya enak. Kau mau?",Baekhyun memperlihatkan tangan kiri nya yang sedang menggenggam sebatang cokelat,sementara bibir mungil nya belepotan dengan cokelat.

"Ah tidak,terimakasih. Aku sudah kenyang",dengan cepat,Chanyeol memasukan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang kedalam kantung coat miliknya.

Dia tersenyum.

.

.

Ujian Nasional sudah berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu. Pengumuman kelulusan pun sudah dilakukan kemarin,dan semua siswa disekolah lulus. Itu artinya sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan karena tidak adalagi yang harus dilakukan. Tidak ada lagi hari sekolah. Hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah dan mengistirahatkan otak yang selama ini selalu menanggung beban oleh beratnya pelajaran disekolah.

"Yeol...maafkan aku,tapi ini memang sudah menjadi rencana keluarga ku"

"Tapi kenapa Baekki? Apa kau sudah siap untuk meninggalkan ku"?,Chanyeol mengeluarkan air mata nya. Memegang bahu Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Yeolie...maaf,jangan menangis. Ku mohon,aku akan menangis jika kau terus seperti ini",Baekhyun meringis. Menggigit bibir bawah nya kuat-kuat agar emosi nya tidak akan pecah menjadi tangisan.

"Jarak dari Seoul ke Daegu tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Kau boleh mengunjungi ku kapan pun kau mau. Dan aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali kesini",Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata mengalir di pipi nya.

Kau tau? Sebenarnya,pertemuan hanyalah awal dari sebuah perpisahan.

.

.

Janji hanyalah janji.

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergian Baekhyun dari Seoul ke Daegu,dia belum pernah kembali ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol,sahabatnya.

Awalnya,semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol,begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berkirim-kiriman pesan,surat,telepon,bahkan video call lewat internet.

Sampai pada suatu saat,Baekhyun merasakan ada yang hilang dalam kehidupan nya,berpisah nya dia dengan Chanyeol justru membuat dirinya bosan. Bukan bosan karena dia merindukan Chanyeol,tidak. Bukan itu.

Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang kuliah membuat nya sibuk sehingga tidak bisa selalu menghubungi Chanyeol seperti dulu,begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol tak kalah sibuk.

Hinggal lama kelamaan,dia tidak menghubungi nya lagi.

Chanyeol pun mulai jarang mengirimi nya pesan. Mungkin karena rutinitas nya yang sibuk.

Sesekali,dia mengirimi nya pesan. Baekhyun membalas nya.

Lalu Chanyeol membalasnya,dan setelah itu Baekhyun tidak membalas nya lagi.

Perlahan-lahan,dia melupakan sosok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuk nya kini tidak adalagi,tidak bisa mengajak nya bermain seperti dulu.

Bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengunjungi nya. Lain hal nya dengan Wufan,namja itu sering berkunjung kerumah nya. Bahkan 3 kali dalam sebulan.

Pernah beberapa kali Baekhyun pulang ke Seoul,tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Hanya dia dan Wufan yang tau.

Wufan melarang nya untuk tidak memberi tau siapapun soal kedatangan nya ke Seoul. Alasan nya karena Wufan hanya ingin Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama nya.

Dan aneh nya,Baekhyun menuruti nya. Mungkin karena Baekhyun sangat mencintai nya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka,Chanyeol yang dulu menjadi sahabat baik nya,kini benar-benar sudah terlepas dari ingatan nya. Baekhyun berpikir,mungkin sekarang Chanyeol juga sudah melupakan nya. Ini sudah 2 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah bahagia sekarang,sudah memiliki namjachingu dan teman-teman baru nya.

Dan ini sudah sebulan dimana Wufan tidak mengunjungi nya. Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Rasa rindu nya sudah sampai puncak. Hingga akhirnya,dengan memberanikan diri,dia meminta izin orang tuanya agar mengizinkan nya pergi ke Seoul,sendirian.

"Tidak,tidak sendirian. Appa akan mengantarkan mu. Kemasi barang-barang mu."

.

.

Udara Seoul masih sama seperti dulu. Masih dingin. Hanya saja,sekarang gedung-gedung pencakar langit sudah bertambah banyak jumlah nya. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam,merasakan udara kota Seoul.

Pikiran nya bernostalgia dalam masa lalu.

Dia dan appa nya memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel.

Lalu dia memaksa appa nya untuk mengantarkan nya kerumah Wufan dengan tak sabar.

"Appa cepat",katanya.

Appa nya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya melihat kelakuan anak bungsu nya itu.

Mengambil kunci mobil,dan mengemudikan nya ke arah rumah Wufan.

"Kau yakin ini rumah nya?"

"Ya,ini rumah nya. Aku sudah pernah kesini sebelum nya."

"Rumah ini sepi sekali"

"Appa tunggu di mobil saja ya.",lanjut appa nya.

Tok tok. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kayu rumah tua bergaya Belanda tersebut.

Pintu nya terbuka,dan keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik.

Dan Baekhyun tau siapa dia.

Setelah membungkuk hormat dan berpelukan,wanita itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Dia ada dikamar nya,bersama teman nya. Aku lupa siapa nama nya,naiklah keatas. Aku yakin Wufan akan terkejut karena dia juga merindukan mu",kata wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibu Wufan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Dan berhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang ia kenali. Dia mengetuk pintu nya perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban. Diketuk nya sekali lagi,tidak ada jawaban pula. Dia pikir,mungkin Wufan sedang tidur.

Dibuka nya kenop pintu itu perlahan,oh ternyata tidak dikunci.

Kriet...

Pintu terbuka.

.

.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari ibu Wufan,dia terus berjalan dengan tergesa dan masuk dengan cepat kedalam mobil nya,meminta appa nya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Airmata nya meleleh.

Appa nya hanya terdiam melihat anak nya menangis,percuma saja bertanya sebab sedari tadi,appa nya sudah bertanya dan jawaban yang dia dapatkan hanyalah isakan tangis.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang hotel.

"Biarkan aku sendiri appa",katanya.

"Jika kau sudah tenang,ceritakan pada ku",kata appa nya. Lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Dia menonaktifkan handphone nya setelah melihat ada 21 panggilan tak terjawab dari Wufan.

Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lihat dikamar Wufan tadi.

Dia jauh-jauh datang dari Daegu ke Seoul hanya untuk mengunjunginya karena rindu.

Inikah balasan nya?

Bayangan wajah Wufan yang panik saat pintu dibuka.

Tubuh Tao yang naked berada disisi nya.

Semua berlarian dikepala nya.

Dia memegang kepala nya kuat-kuat.

Menjambak rambut halus nya hingga beberapa helai nya terlepas.

Wajah putih nya merah,mata sipit nya bengkak dan rambut nya acak-acakan.

Dulu,disaat kacau seperti ini,selalu ada tangan seseorang yang bisa menghapus air mata nya.

Ada tubuh besar seseorang yang hangat akan memeluk nya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan kini,dia merindukan nya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobil nya dengan tenang ke arah rumah seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hati nya yang kemarin sakit,kini mulai tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia.

Dia tak tahan ingin segera menemui Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol saat bertemu dengan nya nanti.

Menangis?

Memeluk nya dengan kencang?

Atau berteriak seperti biasa nya?

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membayangkan nya.

"Annyeong haseyo",Baekhyun membungkuk hormat didepan seorang wanita dihadapan nya. Ibu Chanyeol.

Wanita itu memeluk nya dengan sangat erat dan dia berkata dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

Setelah mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk,dia membuatkan minuman untuk nya..

"Dimana Chanyeol?",tanya Baekhyun.

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan nya mengaduk teh digelas nya,dia terdiam.

"Dia tidak ada dirumah"

"Oh? Dimana dia? Aku merindukan nya"

"Kau..."

"Eh?"

"Kau merindukan nya?"

"Iya,aku sangat merindukan nya. Di Daegu,tidak ada seseorang yang seperti nya."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan nya?"

"Ya,tentu saja!",jawab nya riang.

"Ikut dengan ku,aku akan membawa nya menemui mu."

Baekhyun merelakan mobil nya dikemudikan oleh ibu Chanyeol sebab dia tidak tau kearah mana Chanyeol berada.

Cukup jauh juga,perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit.

Ibu Chanyeol mengehentikan mobil nya dipedesaan yang sepi.

Tidak bisa dibilang pedesaan juga sepertinya,sebab tidak ada rumah disini.

Hanya ada pepohonan maple dan pinus. Udara yang sejuk membuat nya merasa seperti sedang ada dipedesaan.

"Ikut aku."

"Dimana dia? Sedang apa disini?",tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tau setelah menemukan nya. Jangan khawatir,dia juga sangat merindukan mu",wanita itu tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pepohonan-pepohonan dan daun-daun kering.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling.

Dia merasa ada yang salah.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Hening.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar diantara kedua nya.

"Kenapa diam? Peluklah dirinya,akhir-akhir ini dia bilang dia sangat merindukan mu."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Tubuh nya memang ada disana,tapi sepertinya jiwa nya tidak ada disana.

Dia lupa bagaimana caranya bicara.

Lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak.

Sudah berjuta kali detik,dia hanya diam terpaku menatap kebawah.

Pada sebuah nisan.

Bertuliskan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

[Baekhyun POV]

Aku tak pernah menyadari nya.

Aku terlalu sibuk mencari kebahagiaan,sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa ternyata kebahagiaan itu telah lama berada disisi ku.

Aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika berada didekat nya.

Dan tak pernah kusadari pula,ternyata aku juga mencintai nya.

_**Baekki-ah kau tidak apa-apa?**_

_**Bagian mana yang sakit?**_

_**Oh? Apa dia menyakiti mu lagi?**_

_**Jangan masukan terlalu banyak saus kedalam makanan mu.**_

_**Tidak apa-apa,itu bukan salah mu.**_

_**Kau mau pulang atau mau kubelikan ice cream dulu?**_

_**Ya,aku mendukung mu dengan nya. Dia keren. Cocok untuk mu.**_

_**Ada apa Baekki-ah? Ceritalah.**_

_**Bodoh,kenapa kau menggigit jari ku? Sakit!**_

_**Temani aku berenang besok. Aku tidak menerima penolakan.**_

_**Kau jelek sekali.**_

_**Berhentilah menatap wajah ku dengan wajah mu yang jelek itu.**_

_**Bodoh!**_

_**Hey,kurcaci.**_

_**Jangan memakai pakaian tipis itu lagi,aku membenci nya.**_

_**Wah gawat! Baekki,kau manis sekali!**_

_**Menangis lah jika itu membuat mu merasa lebih tenang.**_

_**Kau masih sama. Kau masih Baekki ku yang ku kenal dulu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan mu sekarang atau besok,kau akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik ku.**_

_**Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku tidak mencintai siapapun.**_

_**Hahaha,aku terlalu sibuk mencintai gitar ku sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya mencintai orang lain.**_

_Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara_

_Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah_

_Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan_

_Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman_

_Setelah hari itu ,kita selalu bersama._

_Selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti sikembar astro_

_Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu_

_Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan_

_layaknya seperti lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat_

_Sama seperti musim panas,_

_Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan_

_Hanya, selamat tinggal_

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu_

_Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat_

_Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan_

_Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita_

_Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan_

_Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,_

_Sekarang, Selamat tinggal_

_Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

_Tidak ada permainan tersisa_

_Aku tidak tahu harus bermain apa_

_Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan semua itu_

_Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal_

_Semua itu hanya membuatku sedih,_

_Rentetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kuucapkan_

_Dan cerita kitapun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai_

_Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terakhir,_

_Memberikan kilau dilaut musim panas_

_Perasaan ini sungguh bergitu berharga,_

_Karena kita selalu bersama – sama_

_Seperti gelap langit malam, Selamat tinggal_

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu_

_Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat_

_Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan_

_Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita_

_Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan_

_Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,_

_Sekarang, Selamat tinggal_

_Maafkan aku, ucapku pada diri sendiri_

_Ah.. lebih tepatnya. Aku mencintaimu_

_Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita_

_Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku_

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu_

_Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat_

_Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan_

_Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita_

_Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan_

_Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,_

_Sekarang, saatnya Selamat tinggal_

.

.

Diluar,hujan rintik-rintik sedang turun membasahi kota Daegu.

Tak ada awan putih.

Tak ada cerah nya sinar matahari.

Tak ada pelangi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan seorang namja bertubuh kurus dikamar nya.

Dia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat yang sudah usang dan kotor.

Tangan nya tak henti-henti nya menekan sebuah tombol tersembunyi yang berada dibawah hidung sang boneka beruang. Yang baru saja dia sadari selama ini,bahwa ternyata disana ada sebuah tombol dan speaker kecil.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saranghae Byun Baekhyun._

_Tak terasa kini kau sudah berusia 18 tahun ya. Ah,itu berarti sekarang kau sudah dewasa._

_Tak banyak memang doa ku untuk mu,aku hanya berharap semoga kau diberi umur yang panjang dan kehidupan yang baik. Apalagi ya...hmmm..a-aku...ah...mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan nya pada ...aku...a-aku...aku menyukai mu Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintai mu. Kau dengar ini kan?_

_Bukan sebagai sahabat,tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai mu. Demi Tuhan,aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan senyum mu yang indah pada saat pertama kali kita berkenalan. Aku mencintai mu,sudah lama. Sejak saat itu,sejak kita berkenalan aku rasa aku semakin tertarik pada mu. Dan lama kelamaan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Ah,kau pasti menyadari itukan? Umm...maksud ku...eh...hmm lupakan saja._

_Eh,hmm..Aku ingin bertanya pada mu,aku yang telah mengenal mu lebih dulu tapi mengapa Wufan yang akan memiliki mu? Kenapa? Kenapa Baekki? Ah...sudahlah. Aku tau mungkin setelah ini kau pasti akan marah pada ku kan? Atau kau akan memukulku dengan bebek-bebekan milik Jongdae seperti waktu itu? Hmm...Saranghae Baekki-ah,kuharap kau akan selalu sehat. Aku minta maaf atas kejujuran ku yang bodoh ini. Dan ingatlah,ketika aku tidak berada disisimu,itu bukan berarti aku meninggalkan mu. Aku selalu ada disini,menjaga mu,mencintai mu. Sampai kapan pun,aku akan selalu ada disini. Ya,disini. Didalam hati mu_."

** -END-**

* * *

**a/n : **Ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat pada tahun 2013 jadi maaf kalau bahasa nya abal sekali. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita nya ya. Jangan lupa untuk selalu review,itu menandakan bahwa kalian menghargai karya orang lain.

/hormat/


End file.
